


Found Family

by Hollywood_Hope



Series: Critical Role One shots [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Light Angst, Parent Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Hope/pseuds/Hollywood_Hope
Summary: Scanlan goes to the reader for advice on how to approach Kaylie.
Series: Critical Role One shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034520
Kudos: 2





	Found Family

It took me a minute to process what Scanlan just told me. “Wait? You have a daughter?!?”

He sighed annoyed, “yes keep up!” He started pacing around the room while I sat on his bed processing this.

“How long have you known about her?” I asked tentatively, not knowing how much of a ticking time bomb he is at the moment. He paused his pacing for a second before continuing. “Scanlan. How long have you known?” I asked again, this time more stern.

“Three days,” he squeaked knowing the rage that was about to be thrown his way.

“Scanlan!” I yelled and stood up. I moved to stand in front of him, stopping his pacing. “How the hell did you not know till now!” 

“I traveled a lot, even before I knew you guys. I barely stayed in one place for long.” He said sheepishly. 

“How old is she?” I asked trying to get the facts out of him before I knock him unconscious. 

“I’m not sure. We haven't gotten a chance to talk much-” He was rambling to avoid the conversation, but I wasn’t having it. 

“Scanlan!” I yelled, making him stop in fear. Taking a deep breath I asked again. “How. Old. Is. She?” Each word came out slow and surprisingly calm. 

“I’m not sure, but maybe eighteen?” Scanlan took a step back preparing for my rage.

“Scanlan!” I yelled ignoring the fact that everyone could probably hear me yelling at him. “How the hell do you not find out about this until she’s eighteen!” Scanlan sulked and began pacing again. My anger faded at seeing his face. For once I saw remorse and guilt on his face. I took a deep breath before sitting back down on his bed. “I’m sorry for yelling.”

“It’s okay. I deserve it” He said distractedly. You could practically see all of the thoughts in his head. “What do I do with a teenager?” He looked at me, genuinely confused. 

“Why are you asking me?”

“You were a teenager once!” He exclaimed like it made perfect sense. 

“And I blocked the experience from my memory!” I exclaimed back trying to get across my frustration. Scanlan let out an exacerbated sigh before he started pacing again. 

“Well what would you want your dad to do in this situation?” He asked walking over and sitting next to me on the bed, making it dip with his weight. 

I stumbled on my words for a bit before answering. “I-I got to know my f-father. H-He died b-before I could r-remember…” Scanlan’s face fell into a frown, realizing the wound he just stabbed his own problems into. “I didn’t know my mom much either. She abandoned me when I was still little. That’s how I ended up growing up with Pike and eventually Grog. They were the only family I have ever had. Well until we met the rest of you.” I took a deep breath, trying to keep my emotions in check. 

“Oh god. I had no clue,” Scanlan admitted sadly. Gently he put a hand on my knee. “I’m sorry if I brought up any bad memories.” Not trusting my voice, I just shook my head and stood up. 

Right as I was about to walk out the door I turned to face Scanlan. “Your daughter is really lucky Scanlan. Even though you don’t know what you’re doing, you’ve got some good instincts.” We both chuckled before I walked out of the room. After I closed the door, I took in a deep breath to compose myself. 

“Hey (Y/N)! What was all the yelling about?” Grog yelled from down the hall. Putting a smile back on my face I walked down the hall to join him and the others at the dining table.

“You know, Scanlan being Scanlan.” I shrugged. Everyone laughed and resumed their previous conversations. Back to normal we go. 


End file.
